This invention relates to a fishing apparatus, more partricularly to a fishing apparatus which can automatically jerk back on the fishline connected thereto, and thereby the fishhook attached to said fishline, so as to hook up a fish when said fish bites the baited fishhook.
Conventionally, a fishing rod having a fishline fastened thereto to which a bob and a fishhook are attached is used to catch fish. To judge whether a fish has bitten a baited fishhook located under water, an angler must pay attention to the bob which sinks when the baited fishhook is bitten and pulled by a fish. In response to the sinking of the bob, the anglere must quickly pull up the fishing rod so as to set the hook in the mouth of the fish, otherwise the fish will quickly escape. However, it is boring and monotonous for an angler to watch the bob for a long period of time. In addition, the bob may be moved by wind, or water current, etc., instead of by a fish, thus leading the angler to pull up the baited fishhook in vain.